Poison
by Lady Dragonmaster
Summary: He's a terrorist, a man who murdered a room full of the top commanders of Starfleet for reasons unknown to her and yet here they are. She doesn't want to touch him but he's under her skin. He's poison. Contains Sex, post STID, ignores the refreezing of Khan. New chapter added!
1. Prologue

**Summary: He's a terrorist, a man who murdered a room full of the top commanders of Starfleet for reasons unknown to her and yet here they are. She doesn't want to touch him but he's under her skin. He's poison.**

_Disclaimer: I doubt Khan would admit to being owned by anyone, Spock is Uhura's, and I'm sure we all hope it stays that way, and Kirk is anyone's, drunk or otherwise._

**Poison**

Prologue – Star Date 2259

Calista Wynn stood on the ridge staring down into the valley. After nearly three years alone on such a wild and untamed planet her senses for game were as keen as her knowledge of the geomorphology around her. Her mission, in the outset, was simple: geologically map as much of Ceti Alpha V, for the purposes of Federation colonisation, as possible in the space of 5 years. It was not the intention of Starfleet Command for her to complete this task alone, however following the deaths of both her mineralogist Karan of Vulcan, and fellow Structural Geologist and human Dr Alayna Basset, the mapping of the planet was hers to complete unassisted.

She was due to return home, no, to Planet Earth within the week. Ceti Alpha V was home now, and had been since shortly after landing. The open spaces, the clean air, the heavier gravity. Cities, smog and millions of people clamouring for commercial products was an unwelcome constriction in her throat and she choked on the mere thought of returning to Earth. But return she must. She was low on supplies, the kinds of things that cannot be hunted or made from the natural environment, and there was testing of the minerals to be completed. The meagre lab on her short range transport was not capable of the kind of analyses that needed to be done. A message had been sent to Starfleet Command requesting a pick up at the earliest convenience, and she had been informed that the USS Enterprise would transport her back to Earth on the return trip from Nibiru. They were due the day after tomorrow, in approximately 50 Earth hours' time.

Movement along the plains below caught her attention and her head turned sharply to the right. Darting across the lowlands below where she stood was a raala, a small creature native to the planet not unlike a hare with antlers. Dangerous creatures in packs, but on their own presented a satisfying meal. She set off after the creature at a run, hoping to keep up with it before it disappeared into a log, never to be seen again. As it her foot hit the valley floor, she veered to the side, making as much noise as she could with the objective of steering the animal towards her traps in the scrub.

"Haaarr!" She roared at the creature, and it visibly started and changed course, tearing off into the bushes and darting beneath the shrubbery. Calista turned as well, careful not to follow too closely, lest she be caught in her own traps. A whip and a crack rang out from the other side of the scrub and she slowed to a walk with a smile, knowing that her quarry had been caught, the trap whipping the beast up into the air and slamming it head first into the nearby tree trunk. Tonight she would eat meat.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Star Date 2260

_Your cruel device, your blood like ice.  
One look could kill, my pain, your thrill._

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch),_  
_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_  
_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_  
_I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

She had only meant to be on Earth for a month at the most, however one year on and she was still Earthbound in a jungle of concrete, metal and uniformed automatons. The conflict that had erupted almost a year ago, with the terrorist John Harrison, only emphasised what she hated the most about being on Earth.

A knock on the door of the lab startled her from reading the peak lists from the XRD analysis. She looked up from the data pad in her hand and smiled at the sight of Commander Spock in the doorway. "Greetings, Doctor Wynn."

"Greetings, Commander Spock, is there something you needed?"

"I am here to inform you that you may return to Ceti Alpha V on the Enterprise when we depart for our voyage of exploration." His eyebrow rose as her face lit up. "This pleases you?"

"Yes," She said. "I've been ready to go home for almost a year."

"Are you not home now?"

"No, Earth is no longer home for me." She turned to the bench and began packing her satchel. "When do we depart?"

"Once Admiral Greaves has made his decision regarding Khan."

"Khan?" She asked, not being familiar with this name.

"The true name of the terrorist John Harrison." He answered in his clipped tone before turning and leaving the laboratory. She watched him leave, before releasing a contented sigh and resuming packing her belongings. As the last of her equipment was stowed in the satchel she took a last look around the lab and left for the docking bay.

The sound of heavy boots drew her attention as she waited for the transport to her ride home. At least a dozen armed guards marched towards the transport dock surrounding a tall man with dark hair, pale skin and a cold, calculating look in his eye. As they marched him past where she stood, he turned and eyed her, sizing her up and dissecting her with his gaze. A heavy feeling settled in her stomach, one she was unaccustomed to; a coiling, chilling fear and foreboding.

"Doctor?" She turned at the sound of her title and found Lieutenant Uhura looking at her with concern. "Are you alright?"

Calista raised her chin with a smile and looked at Uhura levelly. "I'm fine, simply anxious to return home." Uhura examined her for a few seconds longer before smiling and nodding, falling into step behind the guards escorting the prisoner. Calista shook her head and boarded the transport with the crew.

"What is to happen with that man?" She asked Doctor McCoy once aboard the ship.

"I don't know, no one does. The orders are sealed until Starfleet determines we are close enough to his destination to reveal them. Not even the Captain knows where he's going."

"Unusual precautions, aren't they? For a simple man?"

"He's no ordinary man, Doctor Wynn."

"I see, well the faster I get home the better then." She said as she felt the ship accelerate into warp speed. While in transit home, she spent her time in the lab of the starship, assisting with sample analysis and other duties. Only a few hours after their departure from earth, the Enterprise slowed to a stop and Calista rushed to the nearest porthole to see where they were. Through the thick, reinforced glass she could see the one place in the galaxy she felt truly comfortable. Ceti Alpha V – home.

Smiling, she pushed herself off the wall of the vessel and made her way to her quarters to retrieve the few belongings she had with her before moving to the hangar where her short range transport was housed. Rounding the corner, she came into view of the Captain, Commander Spock and a large number of guards surrounding the man called Khan.

"By order of Admiral Greaves, on behalf of the president of the United Federation of Planets, you, Khan Noonien Singh, are sentenced to exile on the planet Ceti Alpha V, never to return to Earth or any other planet in the United Federation of Planets. There you will remain alone until the end of your days." Calista could almost hear her heart crack. Alone on Ceti Alpha V. Her home.

"You," A dark, deep voice rumbled from the depths of his chest, anger and hate pouring from the sounds, as cold as liquid nitrogen. "You murdered my people. My Crew. My Family. I will abide on one condition..."

"You are in no position to make demands, Khan!" came the enraged response from Doctor McCoy. "You..."

"You, above all, Doctor, should realise you cannot best me."

"I know that you're a murderer..."

"What will it take?" Captain Kirk cut off the Doctor, eager to get this man off the ship as fast as possible.

"You murdered my family." Khan's whisper was chilling. "I wish to make a new one. I will abide by this decree on the condition you provide me with a companion to join me in exile."

"You will not have any member of my crew." Kirk stated firmly, his voice grave, only to have Khan smile back at him.

"Done." An evil smile crossed his face and once again he turned his glare upon Calista Wynn.

_You're poison runnin through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Your mouth, so hot, Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet, Black lace on sweat_

_I hear you callin and it's needles and pins (and pins)_  
_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_  
_Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)_  
_I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison_

"No." Calista took a step backwards, shaking her head and repeated. "No." Khan advanced on her, his smile spreading across his face.

"Jim, you can't let this happen." The voice of Doctor McCoy sounded so distant to her ears as she backed away from Khan around the hangar. "He'll kill her."

"Given that he wishes to procreate to repopulate his kind, eliminating her would be...illogical." Calista stopped, turned and stared in shock at the words of Commander Spock, giving Khan the opportunity to seize her, locking his arms around her torso and securing her own to her sides.

"NO, put me DOWN! LET ME GO!" She screamed, kicking and writhing as Doctor McCoy turned on Commander Spock.

"Damn it, you great green-blooded hobgoblin, she is a person, not an object to be bartered off!" McCoy yelled over the sounds of Calista's continued struggling.

"Doctor, may I remind you that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, and as such..."

"THIS IS NOT RIGHT!" He bellowed back at the Vulcan, his face purple with rage. "Jim, for the love of God, put a stop to this."

"As I was saying, if this is what it takes to have Khan leave willingly and stay in exile then I see no reason not to allow it."

"No reason...are you mad?"

"He's right, Bones, we can't afford to deny his request." Kirk turned back to Khan. "Take her and go. Get out of my sight." Calista fought with all her strength, screaming and trying to elbow his ribs to no effect. As he tried to manoeuvre her onto her short range transport, she kicked up one last time, planting her feet either side of the doorway and pushing back into his chest.

"Enough, Woman, I do not wish to harm you." His words only caused her to fight harder, with more determination than before. "Stop your struggling before I cause you injury!"

"No, no," She cried desperately. "Please don't." From behind she felt fingers groping at the base of her neck and then a sharp pressure. She turned her head to see Commander Spock's face as she faded from consciousness, impassive as ever. "No..." As her struggling ceased and her body went limp, Khan slid one of his arms under her knees, cradling her to his chest.

"Leave," Spock turned his impassive gaze to Khan. "Now. And never return." Wordlessly, Khan inclined his head and entered the transport, laying her down on the bunk and moving to the cockpit to prepare for departure.

Her head felt split in half and it hurt to move her eyes. On remembering the moments before she passed out, her eyes snapped open despite the searing pain behind them. She took in her surroundings and found herself lying on a bunk in her short range transport; her clothing had been changed for an ankle-length mauve satin nightgown.

"A gift," she looked to the door of the cabin in which she lay and saw Khan, his strong frame filling almost the whole opening. "From the dark-skinned linguist." He moved inside the small room towards the bed and she stood, backing up against the wall and edging around the room as far from him as she could.

"What do you want from me?"

"You will provide me with an heir," He sat down on the corner of the bed, his eyes never leaving her. "My family was destroyed by Kirk and his Starfleet. You, as one of them, will provide the building blocks for our return. You will be my revenge."

"I don't want to be. This isn't my fault," She gripped the wall, breathing fast and shallow as the panic began to set in. "This, this isn't my fight."

"Come here." The order was simple, and not knowing what else to do she took a step forward, and then another and another until she stood between his knees. He reached out and gently ran his knuckles down the length of her forearm. "Undress."

_You're poison runnin through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_One look (one look), could kill (could kill),  
My pain, your thrill._

Her breath caught in her throat and she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Khan reached out with his other hand and, lifting the gown above her knees, gently guided her to kneel on the bed, straddling his lap.

"Undress," he repeated, his hands slowly sliding up the outside of her thighs, and gently pressed his lips to her collar bone. Her hands flew to his shoulders, the tips of her fingers digging into the muscles as she tried to push him back but he held fast. Slowly he trailed his lips up the column of her neck, one of his hands stroking up and down her spine. A tiny scrape of his teeth just under her earlobe tore a gasp from her throat and she was no longer trying to push him away. The fingers on one hand buried themselves in his hair, the other hand sliding around his shoulders. He straightened up again and looked her in the eye. "Undress."

Her breath hitched in her throat again and she nodded, reaching up with her hands to slide the straps of the flimsy gown down her arms, the smooth material pooling around her hips. The hand on her back made its way around to join its mate on her hips, gliding up her sides to brush the undersides of her breasts as his eyes raked over her nude upper body. Slowly those blue-green orbs rose to her own honey coloured ones and he looked her in the eye, the cold, calculating glare softened to an expression of open want.

"I will not kiss you." She blinked at his words.

"Why not?" She breathed.

"I will wait for you to kiss me." Any response she may have thought to give him was stolen by the cry torn from her throat as her dusky brown nipple was engulfed in the warmth of his mouth and her fingers wound themselves into his hair again. He laved the peak with his tongue before switching his attention to her other breast, splaying his hands across her back and gently turning to lay her down on the mattress. "Move up."

She inched up the mattress until her elbows connected with the pillow, the movement causing the nightgown to slide further down her body, baring her to him completely. Gently, in one fluid movement, he freed her legs from the gown and separated them, dropping a kiss to the inside of either knee. Her head dropped to the pillow with a moan as she felt his tongue dip between her folds, two of his fingers opening her to him. At first probing and stroking, his lips then closed around her clit, his tongue flicking over the tip. Her back arched and her knee bent further drawing her toes up his side even as she bit down on the fleshy part of her thumb to stifle any more cries. He intensified his attention, a sudden sucking sensation sending liquid fire burning through her body and she bit down hard causing her to bruise the skin on her hand as she shuddered her climax.

Her hand dropped from between her teeth as he rose from between her legs and sat up on his heels. First came his shirt and as he dragged it up she drank in the view of his well muscled chest and abs. Her hands itched to touch him against her will and so she fisted the sheets beneath her to stop herself. She averted her eyes again as he lifted it off his head and turned his gaze back to her.

"Look at me." She drew her eyes back to him as he reached down to remove his trousers, popping the button and releasing the zipper allowing the material to fall to his knees. At the sheer size of him her eyes widened and her legs instinctively moved to close again before he caught her by the knees, drawing her to him and up into his arms. "Be still, it's alright." He kissed her jaw, just under her ear once again and lowered her back to the mattress, pinning her down with his body while he kicked his trousers off. Once again his fingers dipped between her legs, stroking her and spreading the wetness, before grasping himself and lining up with her entrance.

In once swift movement, he thrust home and she cried out at the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched, her nails digging into the skin of his shoulders and raking down his back. Giving her barely a minute to adjust he pulled out slowly before pushing back in, setting a slow torturous pace that had her burying her face in his neck and her legs rising to wrap around his waist and trapping her bottom lip between her teeth in an effort to maintain her silence. His lips and tongue took to her throat, nipping and licking the skin just below her ear, along her jaw and down to her pulse point, but never her lips, holding true to his promise. As his pace increased, he reared up, bracing his palms flat to the mattress and increasing the power of his thrusts.

"No one can hear us," He growled, "Sing for me, I want to hear you."

Her lip dropped from between her teeth, her breath rushing out in a cracked cry. "Please."

"Please what?"

"More, please."

A smirk crossed his face at this and he gasped out "Say my name." Her hands ran up his arms, across his shoulders and finally down to his chest, her fingers tracing the muscles of his torso.

"Khan," Her voice cracked as she pushed his name past her lips and his smile grew, his hands sliding behind her back and pulling her to him as his movements grew erratic, drawing a cry from her with each thrust. One of his hands moved back around her body, diving between her legs to rub her highly sensitised button, tearing a strangled cry from her lips as she flew apart in his arms for the second time that night. His control slipped as his own peak rapidly approached and with a hoarse shout he stiffened, the warmth of his release flooding her lower region. Slowly he relaxed into her, resting his forehead in the crook of her neck, his breath rushing across her skin for a few brief moments before collecting himself and rolling off her. She lay on the bunk, torn between quaking from the last few moments and disgust at her actions, before she rolled away from him, drawing her knees to her chest, to let the tears fall as quietly as she could.

It was dark in the cabin when she woke again. To her embarrassment, Khan had pulled her into his arms during the night and was holding her from behind. Trying very hard not to disturb him, she slowly and carefully moved his arm from around her waist and stood from the bed. The only article of clothing she could find in a hurry was his Starfleet shirt, which on her smaller frame hung down almost to her knees, and left for the cockpit to check their location.

The engines purred to life as the transport lifted off the ground and to their new location. She knew this part of the planet well enough that she did not need to chart the coordinates and could navigate her way in the dark.

"Why are we moving?" She started at the sound of his deep voice behind her and turned to see him sit in the co-pilot's seat.

She turned back to the controls, unable to even look at him. "Our previous location was unsuitable for long term settlement."

"Why?"

"No game passes through here, we are not proximal to a water source and the vegetation is unusable." She finally turned to him, her eyes like phasers. "We are going to a more suitable location, one that satisfies all of those requirements."

"I see," He said as she dropped her eyes again. The creak of the leather on the seat indicated that he was rising and she let out a relieved breath as she heard him move to the door. Her breath drew in again sharply in shock when he placed his hand on her shoulder and leant in to her ear. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Calista." With a gentle squeeze to her shoulder he left her to her task.

He made his way back to the cabin and lay down on the bunk wearing only his trousers, folding his arms under his head. The sound of her tears last night plucked at his conscience. He spoke the truth on the Enterprise, his intentions were not to harm her and yet he had. The realisation that her anguish was not one of physical pain but emotional torment made him feel only slightly better. Seeking to comfort her, he had waited for sleep to take her before drawing her into his embrace. He had pushed her too hard, he would now have to be gentle with her ever more so. Give her time to adjust to the situation.

The vision of her, clad only in his Starfleet shirt, brought a smile to his countenance and to his eyes it did her more justice than him. Perhaps he could assist her in the construction of their settlement. Loose words around the Enterprise had revealed to him that she had been here for a significant amount of time previously and knew parts of the planet well. He was superior to her, in every way, and she would benefit from his companionship. Coupling that with her knowledge of the planet and they should survive quite comfortably. His musings were cut short by the sensation of making landfall once more and he rolled to his feet to see where she had brought them.

He found her in the supply cabinet, a pile of equipment on the floor behind her. So far she had taken out an axe, a long brush cutter, a large box, some rope and a very large cargo net with green canvas sewn onto it in a haphazard pattern. She turned and started at the sight of him behind her, in her hands appeared to be a small rocket launcher. She was still wearing his shirt.

"I...I'll get dressed." She placed the launcher on the pile before edging around him along the wall and scurrying into the cabin, the door sliding down closed behind her. He turned to the pile of equipment, bending down and stacking the items to take them outside. As the door slid open and he stepped out onto the landscape, he took in the surroundings. The location she had chosen appeared to be on the edge of a forest, high up on the bend of a river. In the distance the roar of a waterfall could be heard and the air was filled with the mist of the spray. "What're you doing?"

He turned to see her standing behind him, now dressed in brown strides and hiking boots, a blue shirt and a tan furred jacket. Gone was the nervous girl wearing his shirt and in her place stood a confident and experienced woman, arms crossed and all. He quietly cleared his throat as he placed his load down.

"I am rendering you my assistance."

She huffed and looked away, shaking her head. Turning her glare back to him with another huff, she looked him up and down. "I don't need your help to survive." She pushed past him and picked up the rocket launcher, snagging the corner of the net on a small hook on the side of it he had not noticed till now. With a push of three buttons on the launcher, the rocket was armed and she was shooing him out of the way. It gave off a loud pop and shot into the air, sailing over the transport and dragging the cargo net with it, effectively camouflaging the vessel from sight. Dropping the launcher she picked up the axe and the brush cutter from the pile along with the rope and set off into the forest. He watched her go, realising that he may have underestimated her, and turned back to the transport, inspecting her work before setting off to find her.

She strode through the undergrowth, fully aware that if she made too much noise there would be no point in setting any traps at all. Rendering his assistance indeed. Because the three years she had spent here already were whiled away brushing her hair and painting her nails. She knew from the gossip around the Enterprise that he considered everyone else inferior to himself and his kind, but the reality of it was infuriating. Eventually she stopped walking and focused on calming her mind. Closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths, she willed her heartbeat to slow so that she could concentrate on the task at hand.

She opened her eyes again to inspect her surroundings. The forest floor was strewn with plant litter, but where the bare soil was visible, small animal tracks could be seen. She smiled to herself, raalas. Good. Easy to catch and prepare. Crouching down on her haunches, she edged along the tracks to gain an idea of the general path taken by the creatures. Standing once more, she turned her eyes to the vegetation, looking for the best site for a trap. The tree with the thickest of the vines towered over the main course-way of the tracks. Dropping nearly all of her equipment, save for the axe, she set to work building the first trap.

He made his way through the thicket and found her swinging from a strong vine, trying to bend it towards the ground. One final jump up and she had managed to pull it down, the thick wood arching towards the stake she had pushed into the forest floor and securing it with another branch that fitted into a notch in the stake. He watched as she set the first snare and then moved on to begin a second trap. Again she jumped up to grasp another vine and he stepped up behind her to help her pull it down.

Seeing a hand come around her body from either side caused her to instinctively push back against him in an effort to butt him away from her. "I said I don't need your help."

"I would like to assist you. I understand that you are experienced on this world, but our lives are linked now, we are responsible for each other."

"I didn't ask you to be here." Hot, angry tears began to burn her eyes again and she screwed them shut against them.

"I know you didn't," he rested his hands lightly on her shoulders, rubbing his thumbs in gentle circles. Through his hands he felt her breath hitch and the first tell tale shake of her shoulders as she let go of the vine to drop her face into her hands. He turned her slowly, so as not to startle her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin softly on her head. He felt her hands slide around his torso, one of them wrapping around his waist and the other rising to settle just behind his arm as she buried her nose in his chest and sobbed, her tears running down his bare skin. His fingers threaded into her straight, blonde hair, gently stroking her scalp and brushing down her back. "I apologise for causing you harm, it was not my intention."

She sniffed. "What was your intention?"

"I was trying to seduce you." He sighed. "It appears I may be somewhat rusty." She lifted her face to his and huffed out a laugh. Her eyes were red and glassy and as she raised her hand to wipe them on the back of her wrist, he spied the bruise on her thumb. In the shape of a human bite mark.

"What is this?" He gently captured her wrist in both of his hands and turned it over, inspecting the bruise. "I do not remember biting you?" She looked down sheepishly.

"You didn't," She looked up at him through her eyelashes, a little embarrassed. "I did."

"When? Why?" His brow furrowed in concern.

"Last night. When...when you were...um and I...um." Garbled though her words were, her meaning was clear and he nodded his understanding.

"I see," He said with a small smile before dropping a peck to the bruise. "Never do this again. I want to hear you."

"I promise."She smiled a shy smile, dipping her head before looking up at him again, her lip between her teeth. "Khan, why wouldn't you kiss me? If you were trying to seduce me, that is."

"I wanted it to be something you did when you felt it was right. I wanted you to..." He was cut short by her grabbing him by the ears and crushing her lips to his. His hands fell from her wrist to her hips and he pulled her towards him as he moved his lips across hers, his tongue sliding out to lick her bottom lip, demanding entry. She opened for him immediately and let go of his ears, her hands opening and sliding around his neck, across his shoulders and down his chest. A rumbling groan erupted from his chest when he felt her hands mapping out his muscles, breaking the kiss to take in her expression with a smile.

"I wanted to do this last night, but I was too embarrassed."

"I am yours to touch, Calista." He captured her lips again, lifting her off her feet and her arms wound around his neck as he drew her knees around his hips. She broke the kiss shaking her head when she felt him begin to lower her to the forest floor.

"No, we can't. Not here."

"We are alone on this planet; there is no one to see us." He leaned in to nip at her throat.

"It's not that, there's something here, on this planet, living in the ground." His smile fell at the frightened look on her face. "I haven't seen it, but I've seen what it can do. What it can do to a person, it...it's a horrible way to die."

"I understand." He smiled again. "To the transport it is."

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison runnin through my veins_  
_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_  
_Poison_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She stood in the middle of the cabin her eyes closed in bliss and leaning back into his shoulder as his lips trailed down the column of her neck. His hands splayed across her middle before edging towards the buttons on her shirt and as the last button came undone, he slipped the fabric from her shoulders and dropped it on the floor. With one hand he snapped open the clasp on the back of her bra, and she bit her lip to stifle the giggle as she felt him fumbling with it trying to get it off her.

"Are you laughing at me?" He leaned around her to glare at her, the expression on his face serving only to cause her restraint to falter and she threw her head back and let out a tinkling giggle.

"It's a sports bra; it's sealed at the back." She laughed out. "You need to...Waa!" She cried out and dissolved into giggles again as he got the message and whipped the bra off over her head, flinging it across the room. Her giggles turned into gasps as his arms enveloped her again, pulling her back against his chest and reattaching his lips to her throat, her hand rising to bury itself in his hair. Slowly his fingers trailed up her sides to cup his large hands around her breasts, gently kneading and she tugged on his hair, urging him to lift his lips to hers. Immediately he demanded entry from her and she gave it without hesitation, her own tongue sliding along his as his hands drifted to the waist band of her pants.

He popped the button from the hole and eased the zipper down and slid her pants to her knees, catching her underwear with them. "Kick them off." He breathed in her ear.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I've still got my boots on." He extracted his arms from around her and stepped in front of her before dropping to his knees.

"Put your foot on my lap," She braced her hands on his shoulders and lifted her foot to rest on his thigh. Slowly he tugged on the laces of her boots, undoing the tie and easing her foot out of the boot before throwing it over his shoulder with a smirk. She breathed a laugh, a smile growing over her face and her eyes drifting closed again as his fingers worked their way up the foot holes in her pants, massaging the muscles from her ankle to the calf, before placing her leg down and lifting the other foot so he could repeat the process. She grasped his shoulders a little tighter as he pulled her pants off her feet, one leg at a time and then tossed them to join her boots in the corner of the room. Starting at her ankles, his hands ran up her smooth legs to her hips as he leant forward and pressed his lips just below her navel. Her fingers trailed across his shoulders, up his neck and over his temples to brush back through his hair, holding him to her as he turned to rest his cheek against her middle. "I will always keep you safe."

"I trust you," He lifted his face to look at her and she smiled down at him, watching as he stood and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Thank you," He smiled as he felt her hands roving across the skin of his chest, sliding down to rest just above the waist band of his own pants, and allowed her to manoeuvre him backwards to the bunk. Her small fingers slipped the button out of the hole and pushed the zipper down, the fabric loosening around his hips and she dropped to her knees, dragging the material down with her to free him of his trousers and boots as he sat down on the corner of the bunk. He opened his arms to her in invitation and she climbed up onto the bed, straddling his lap as he folded her into his embrace. She reached up, cupping his face, and leaned in to claim his lips, a rumbling groan erupting from the depths of his chest and his arms tightened around her.

The pressure on his chest of her small hands pushing him back brought his attention to her face and his brief concern was eased by the smile on her face. "Lay back," Her smile broadened. "And move up."

A wolfish grin stretched across his face and he inched up the bed as she stalked after him on her hands and knees. The first press of her lips to his sternum had him reaching for her to thread his fingers into her hair. He drew her up his body to take her lips in a fierce kiss, prying her mouth open with his tongue, dancing with her own. She broke the kiss for air, sitting up and angling her hips to hover just above his tip. Bracing her hands on his chest, she slowly lowered herself onto him, sighing at the now familiar stretching feel as she brought him inside her fully. Gripping her hips, he lifted her slightly before easing her back down, urging her to move and she rolled her hips to meet him and pulling another sigh from her throat. As she settled into a rhythm, his hands released her hips, brushing up her sides to cover her breasts again, the pads of his thumbs rubbing over her nipples, his fingers rolling and pinching. She threw her head back, pushing her chest further into his hands and released a keening cry at the feel of his hands on her body, her hips still rolling and grinding into his. Her hands roved over his chest, finding his own nipples and echoing the action of his fingers, pulling a hoarse gasp from his own lips.

His hands released her breasts and wound their way around her back, pulling her down to him and flipping her to her back. He drove into her, hard and fast, and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, her nails clawing at his back as she clung to him, each push of his hips forcing a cracked cry from her lips. He buried his face into her shoulder, his lips attached to the skin of her neck and muffling his own grunts and groans. Her body began to heat up, a hot wave surging down her legs and arching her back until the tension snapped and she cried out. "Khan!"

The sound of his name torn from her lips as she convulsed beneath him tipped him over the edge and he exploded with a roar, his head thrown back and the tendons in his neck straining against the awkward angle. Once, twice and finally a third push had the tension melting from him and he slumped back down to her, resting on his elbows. Her fingers threaded into his hair, drawing his attention to her and she reached up to press her lips to his as he gathered her into his arms. Breaking the kiss, he turned onto his back and settled her head on his chest. He listened as her breath slowed and she drifted to sleep, his arms tightening around her, and smiled at the thought that he may have fathered a child already.

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I wanna too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

_Yeah_  
_Well I don't wanna break these chains_  
_Poison_

_Runnin deep inside my veins  
Burnin deep inside my veins  
Poison  
I don't wanna break these chains_


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue – Star Date 2268

"Kirk."

"What do you want, Khan? Why hail us after all this time?"

"We would not call on you if it were not for the greatest of needs. Were it not for my wife and children I would not call on you at all."

"What do you want, Khan?" Kirk was beginning to lose his patience and so Calista very subtly placed her hand on his thigh, outside the scope of the viewscreen, and gently squeezed. Almost imperceptibly he nodded and she leaned toward the screen.

"Captain," She began, drawing the attention of the entire bridge. "Ceti Alpha V is no longer the same planet Khan and I settled eight years ago. Little more than one year ago, for reasons unknown, our nearest neighbour, Ceti Alpha VI, exploded. The force of the explosion pushed us out of our regular orbit and the effect has devastated our climate. Our home is quickly becoming a wasteland."

"We require removal from this planet and relocation to another more suitable environment."

"It'll take time to find another location." Kirk leant forward in his seat as Khan's fist closed in temper just as his jaw clenched. Covering his hand with her own, Calista once more leant towards the viewscreen.

"That's time we don't have, Captain." She laced her fingers with his, wrapping her other hand around his knuckles. "The river is now little more than a puddle, the vegetation has long dried out and died and the animals won't be far behind. We need to get off this planet now."

The bridge of the Enterprise fell silent as Captain Kirk conferred with his first officer Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy. A tiny squeeze from Khan's hand drew her attention away from the screen to her husband, his own eyes looking straight back at her and she smiled as he lifted her hand to his lips. "I will always keep you safe." He whispered to her.

"I love you." She whispered back and he pressed his lips to her knuckles again. The clearing of a throat drew their attention back to the screen. Kirk had turned back to the viewscreen on the Enterprise and was waiting for their full attention.

"If we do pick you up, you will co-operate fully. You will be a guest on this ship and you will act accordingly. For the purposes of this rescue, by-gones will be by-gones and I expect the same from you. Do I have your word?"

"You have it." Khan raised his chin and Calista shot him a small smile.

"Stand by to be beamed aboard within the hour. Bring only what you can carry. Enterprise out." As the screen went blank, Calista breathed a sigh of relief.

"My Love, go pack." Khan stood from the pilot's seat and opened the door to the cockpit. "Thibault, assist your mother. Horatio, find your sister and help her pack her satchel. You have 30 minutes. Go!" Their twin boys ran off to carry out their father's instructions, as he strode to the supply cabinet to salvage what he could.

The sound of the viewscreen flaring to life once more drew the attention of Calista and she made her way back into the cockpit. On screen was Commander Spock. "Are you prepared for transport, Calista Singh?" She smiled at the use of her husband's name.

"Yes, Commander."

"Join your family and stand by." She left the cockpit and joined Khan and their children in the cargo hold of the transport, taking a hand of each of their sons while Khan carried their young daughter and their bags. Photons swirled around them and the tingling of being beamed from one location to another consumed the whole family. Liana, having never experienced this before clung to her father, crying in fright as Khan held her fast so as not to lose her in transit. The boys, being older at the age of seven, were long past frightened tears but nevertheless gripped their mother's hands a little tighter, drawing upon all of their courage.

The family of five rematerialised in the transporter room of the Enterprise to find a large number of the crew pointing phasers at them. The boys squeezed their mother's hands even tighter at the sight of so many weapons aimed at them and they both took a small side-step inward towards Calista. Extracting her hands from their grasp, she wrapped her arms around both of their shoulders and drew them to her. Khan turned side on to shield his daughter and stepped in front of his family to protect them from the perceived threat.

"I believe you said we were guests, Kirk." Calista cast a worried glance to him at the sound of the warning in his voice.

"Just a precaution," Kirk lowered his phaser and the rest of the welcoming party took the cue to do the same. "Doctor Wynn, you and your children will report to sickbay with Doctor McCoy for an examination. Khan, you will come with us."

"Why are you taking them to the infirmary?"

"It's just a check up," Doctor McCoy took a step forward, his hands out in peace. "I assume the kids have never had one and Doctor Wynn has given birth three times without a trained medical professional. I just want to make sure everything's alright."

"It's alright, Love. We'll be fine." Calista let go of Horatio to place her hand on Khan's shoulder. He turned back to her, clearly concerned with the situation and so she reached up with her other hand to cup his cheek. He closed his eyes and nodded very slightly before handing a quiet but clingy Liana to her mother and dropping to one knee to look the two boys in the eye.

"Thibault, Horatio, guard your mother and sister. The Doctor should take you directly to sickbay, however should anything, anything at all, happen on the way, contact me. Take your mother and sister to the nearest empty room available and I will seek you out as swiftly as I can." He reached into his cotton cloak and pulled out two old communicators, handing one to Horatio and pinning the other to his cloak. "You know how to use this?"

"Yes, Father." The boy nodded, pinning the second communicator to his own jerkin. Khan smiled at his sons, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"My good, strong, brave boys." He said with pride before standing and leaning in to his daughter, dropping a peck to her temple. "My beautiful little girl."

"Daddy..."

"It's alright, Sweetheart, Daddy will be along soon." Calista cooed to the little girl in her arms, trying not to look worried.

"My Love," He caught her chin between his finger and thumb, tilting her face to his to drop a lingering kiss to her lips before turning and leaving with the Captain, First Officer and two dozen guards.

"Daddy!" At the sight of her father being led away, Liana began crying again. Calista held her fast, rubbing her back and rocking her. "Daddy!"

"It's alright little one, Daddy's ok; he just has some business to take care of." Her sobs quieted, although she remained distressed, burying her face in her mother's shoulder and clinging to her neck. "It's alright."

"Doctor Wynn," Doctor McCoy prodded gently. "Let's get you and your family to sickbay."

She nodded and smiled to herself as the two boys squared their shoulders, straightening their backs and Thibault placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her from the room, just as his father would. They followed the doctor from the room and through the corridors of the ship to the infirmary where the two boys were each shown to a pallet to wait while the doctor started with Liana. The little girl clung to Calista as McCoy waved gadget after gadget after gadget at her, each giving off a different tone of beep coupled with a satisfied grunt from the man.

"She's all clear and in good health. How old is she?"

"I'm fhree." Liana said in her childish lisp.

"Is that right?" The Doctor asked, bending down to smile at the child. "And what's your name?"

"Liana, and this is my mummy. Her name's Mummy." McCoy chuckled under his breath as she continued. "And that's T-ball and Horry."

"Thibault and Horatio," Calista whispered to McCoy. "They got more of their father's DNA than Liana did. Although she is the image of him."

"Yeah, they're the image of you. Twins?" She nodded.

"Khan was happy with two sons, Liana was a surprise."

"How did the pregnancies go?"

"The boys were ok, from what I can gather from hearing other women in the past. I had a little trouble with Liana,"

"I'm not twouble, Mummy."

"It's alright, Sweetie, I just mean when you were still in my tummy." She turned back to McCoy. "I was a little sick but not too badly."

"And the births?"

"The boys were ten hours; this little one had me up all night, walking in circles around the transport. But eventually she came along too. It was a difficult birth; Khan was worried he might lose us both."

"Khan delivered?" She nodded.

"We haven't, you know. He's frightened of getting me pregnant again."

"There's options. We're not authorised to have them aboard but we do have them. I can give you an implant; it'll be fully active after 60 minutes." She nodded her agreement and he set to work.

"Daddy!" Liana's gleeful cry out for her father drew Calista's attention to the door of their quarters and she turned to see her run to her father and throw herself into his arms. She knew his strength, but that didn't stop her from going to him and inspecting him for injuries after the children had greeted him.

"Are you alright?" She breathed. He nodded.

"What did they want with you?"

"He scanned Liana for health, she came up clean. And he asked me about the pregnancies and births." She watched as he nodded his acceptance.

"They interrogated me on my intentions; they also wished to know how you were treated during our time in exile. I informed them you were treated well enough." She shot him a withering look.

"What's this 'well enough' business?" He smirked and pressed his lips to her forehead, taking the wind out of her speech. He reached up with his hands, taking her gently by the shoulders and inadvertently brushing the still tender implant. His brow furrowed in concern at her wince.

"What is this?"

"It's an implant the Doctor gave me,"

"What kind of implant?" He demanded, now truly worried.

"The birth control kind." She said with a smile and watched as the concerned expression melted from his face. "It'll be active by now." The smile that now replaced his concern could only be described as predatory and she knew tonight would be a wonderful night.

_Poison_


End file.
